Melted Hearts
by spazartist101
Summary: One shot of Rio Bennett and Tey Dupre. Characters belong to me and Tay. WARNING LEMON


**A/N: HEY Y'ALL! Sorry for the lack of updating, been kinda busy lately. But I am trying!**

**WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON, SMUT, READABLE PORN, WHATEVER YOU HAPPEN TO CALL IT. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
This was a requested one shot (kind of, since this is a pairing in the chats on dA) made by a very good friend of mine (known as Tey Dupre on dA, or Tay IRL. love her to bits) HOPE YA LIKE IT TAY!**

**Melted Hearts**

**Written by spazartist101**

**Characters belong to me and Tey Dupre**

Rio was sitting down on the couch inside the borrowed room of one Tey Dupre, the daughter of the infamous Mad Hatter Blood, wearing only the black pants he usually wore with the rest of his outfit. He had a book in his hand, though he wasn't paying close attention to the words on the page. He had read the same page at least five times before moving onto the next, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of the borrowed novel. He found himself glancing up at the black haired girl as she stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. He hid his smirk behind the book in his hand when he saw the length of the pajama bottoms she was wearing, showing a very healthy amount of her legs. She glanced up at him, and he quickly averted his gaze, turning his attention back to the story. She walked over to him, the towel she was using still hanging around her neck as she sat down on the other end of the sofa, looking at him with her arms crossed. He kept his attention on the book, and she gave a small pout, moving so she was closer to him, scooting ever closer until she eventually had her legs straddling his legs, folding her arms and resting her head on them, her arms resting on his chest.

"What are you reading?" Tey asked, tilting her head cutely to the side, giving him the same innocent look that had stopped him from killing her in her sleep the first time they had met. He gave a small smirk, turning another page he hadn't read.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Rio replied, pushing his white bangs from his face so he could see properly, "besides I think you're old enough to read the title on your own," he continued, shutting the book and placing it on the nearby coffee table. Tey pouted again, sitting up and pushing away from. Rio couldn't help but notice the somewhat sad look in her eyes as she stood up, walking over to her bed and hugging tightly to her pillow. Rio glanced over to see her back turned to him, and he couldn't help another wicked smirk come to his face. The little devil on his shoulder was taunting him yet again with thoughts of teasing the girl, of which he happily obliged, standing up and walking over to where Tey lay. Thinking better of it, he pulled back just before his hand touched her shoulder, moving down onto the make-shift mattress she had laid out for him when he had first arrived. Tey stood up moments later, walking back into the bathroom, though she had left the door ajar. Temptation was becoming too much for him, so he stood up once more and snuck up behind her. He pressed up against her from behind, his lips brushing over her throat, and he couldn't help but grin as she gave a small shiver.

"Rio, what are you…?" she started, trying to turn around. Her expression became somewhat angry when she realized what he was doing, and she tried pushing back.

"You're just teasing me again aren't you?!" she bit out, "get me all fired up and then leaving me to take care of myself," she pouted. Rio smirked, grazing his teeth over her skin and relishing the reaction she gave him; her head tilted back just a fraction, and she had to grip onto the sink counter.

"Why on earth would you think something like that?" he asked, placing delicate kisses over her shoulder and neck. He grinned more when she gave out a small moan, and he would have missed it had he not been standing so close.

"Because that's what you always- Oh!" her sentence was cut off by a moan she gave when he started nipping over her jaw and neck, running one of his hands down her side till it rested on her hip. He pressed his thumb into the sensitive hollow, making her back arch against him. He pulled back some after, grinning wickedly. Tey caught the look on his face as she turned around, and her expression became angry again.

"You _were_ teasing me!" she whined, smacking his bare chest. Rio simply laughed and walked out of the bathroom, walking over to the couch to grab his shirt and put it back on. He walked over to his bed after and lied down, a grin still playing about his features. Tey walked out of the bathroom and straight over to him, straddling his waist again when she reached him.

"You were totally teasing me again, don't you dare deny it," she growled, her arms crossed over her chest. Rio lifted a brow as he tilted his head, propping himself up on his elbows as he did.

"And why would you think that?" he asked, still grinning.

"Because. You. Put. Your. Shirt. Back. On," she growled, her hand reaching out and her fingers embedding themselves in his crisp white hair, pulling him forward and pressing her lips against his in a smoldering kiss. Rio grinned more, one of his hands moving to the back of her head and kissing her back. He started moving her onto her back, keeping their lips lock as he did. When she was flat on her back, he ran his free hand down her side to her thigh, brushing his thumb over her skin and making her shiver. His tongue prodded at her lower lip, seeking entrance, which she gave him, and his tongue swept expertly through her mouth, pushing up against her own tongue and making her moan. They started into a fight for dominance, which Rio quickly gained. He pulled his head back to let her breathe, though he let a trail of saliva leave her mouth. He kept his face close to her beat red one, her breaths already short and ragged. He smirked, kissing her again and moving his hand back up her side, pushing up the hem of her shirt till it was just under her bust. He pulled back again to see her face had darkened, and he gave her time to catch her breath by adding more marks upon her throat. He took a piece of skin between his teeth and bit harder, sucking on it and making her moan loudly, almost cry out. He pulled back when his work was finished, now admiring the new bruise he had given her.

Rio's hand pushed her shirt further up till it was over the peak of her breasts. Tey's face went impossibly red as she tried to cover herself up, but Rio stopped her, pressing his face against her neck and kissing the fresh hickey.

"Just relax," he said with a grin, kissing down her neck and collarbone and to her sternum. He grinned more as he kissed each breast, purposefully staying away from the rose pink buds placed in the dead center of each. She started squirming beneath him, urging him to do more than just tease her. He grinned, finally obliging as his lips clasped around a bud, flicking his tongue against it before pulling back and watching it pucker. Rio glanced up to see Tey's eyes were shut, her teeth leaving imprints on her bottom lip as she tried suppressing her moans of pleasure. He chuckled darkly before placing her nipple back in his mouth, teasing it with his languid tongue whilst his fingers tugged and twirled the other. She finally released her hold on her bottom lip as one of her hands flew to the back of Rio's head, her fingers clasping in his hair tightly as she moaned loudly, her back arching as he continued his ministrations. Her breathing was short and extremely shallow and she let out another cry when he bit down enough so she could actually feel his teeth. He bit harder, and she felt like she would break. He tugged the puckered rose bud with his teeth some then let go, and she bit down on her lip again. He moved to give the other side equal treatment, driving Tey nearly insane. When he was finished, he left her bust feeling aching, wet, and the dead center completely numb yet tingling all over.

"Don't think for one second that's not the only thing my mouth is good for," he purred, making her eyes grow wide. Rio bent his head again, his hair and lips tickling over her skin and making goose bumps rise along it. He reached the hem of her pajama bottoms and tugged them down with his hands, leaving her in just her panties. Rio managed to get the small shorts past her ankles before his lips brushed over the hem of her panties. He smirked, kissing down the front of them till his face was near her femininity, the only protection she had was the cotton cloth. His thumb massaged the inside of her thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs more for his easier access. She quickly obliged, her mind already far gone into lust. He chuckled at how quickly it took, moving his face close again and gliding his tongue over the outside of her panties, pressing it close she could feel it against her folds. Tey let out a small whine at the new contact, her hips jerking towards his mouth. Rio hummed his approval at her wonton actions, receiving a low moan in return. He continued to tease her, tasting her through the material but not just yet removing it and giving her the full pleasure of his tongue she was practically begging for. When he thought she'd had enough teasing through the panties, he pulled them off slowly with his teeth, leaving the dampened cloth over the foot of the bed with her shorts. He licked, nipped and kissed his way back up her legs, making her squirm even more, it only getting worse as he neared her entrance again. His thumb massaged her thigh again, though it took a tad more convincing than the last, but she had finally gotten what she wanted, for the time being.

Rio's tongue flitted over her dampened core, making Tey's hips jerk again and her back arch. He held her hips down to taunt her more as his tongue delved past her folds, earning a high keening cry in return. He couldn't stop the swell in his pants as he was able to taste her fully, giving her a low growl that vibrated though his chest. Tey's hands were everywhere, trying to find something to grasp onto as pleasure surged through her with every sweep of his tongue. He circled it, stabbed it into her, experimenting to see which gave her the most pleasure. Apparently everything worked, as each time he tried something, her hips would buck against his pressing hands and her back would arch, moans pouring from her mouth like a fountain. He tongue slid over the pearled nub hiding just above her folds, and she cried out to the ceiling above her, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists repeatedly. Rio knew she was getting extremely close, and ran his tongue over her clit again before taking it between his teeth and sucking the nub gently. Tey thought she was going mad, white light flashing behind her eyes as she screamed with pleasure, her hand back in his hair and tugging on it as she gave her release to Rio's awaiting mouth. He groaned again, savoring her flavor as she twitched some under him. He lifted his head when he was satisfied with her taste, licking his lips like a hungry animal and making Tey give a visible shudder. He moved back up, planting feather light kisses up her stomach, chest, neck, until he reached her lips, kissing her gently. Her hands were back in his hair, her fingers embedding themselves in it as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Rio ran his hands down her sides again, feeling over her natural curves and making her back arch. Tey moved her hands down to his shoulders, pushing his body away from hers before moving his shirt back off. She broke the kiss when it was off, moving down to his neck and planting small kisses and nips there. Rio rolled his head back some, his teeth gritting slightly as she bit on his collarbone. He could feel her lips tug into a smirk as she licked the new mark, moving down and kissing his chest. He gave a small shiver before he smirked, moving his arms forward and picking her up around her waist so his head would be level with her chest.

"W-whoa! W-what are you-?!" she yelped, her hands rushing to his shoulders as she tried to regain her balance.

"I would imagine the floor isn't a very comfortable place for your first," Rio purred before nipping the skin over her sternum, making her bite her lip again as her face flushed that perfect shade of crimson. He smirked at the expression she gave him, standing up and moving her down so her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around hers. He walked over to her bed and set her down on it, staying where he was, a smirk still plastered to his face. Tey propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at him, lifting up a brow in confusion, though a small smirk had appeared on her features.

"Are you going to join me or am I going to have to drag you down here?" she asked, smirking more. He grinned back at her, reaching down and popping the button of his pants before pulling down the zipper. He stopped his motions after, chuckling as he caught her watching almost eagerly.

"Would you care to take them off, or should I do it myself?" he asked, snickering and making her face completely red. He chuckled more when her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the right words to say, and her mouth stayed hung open when he finally pulled his black pants off. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression, moving his hand forward and closing her jaw for her. Her clenched her jaw and pulled her hand back to start hitting him when he moved the rest of his body forward, pinning her hands above her head and kissing her passionately. She let out a gasp as he did, and he immediately slid his tongue past her lips. Tey's eyes squeezed shut, but she nonetheless kissed him back, giving a small moan. He moved a hand down her side again, pressing his thumb into the hollow of her hip again. Tey let out a low moan, her back arching as her hips rolled to his touch. He broke the kiss and moved onto her neck, breathing against it. He planted kisses up her jaw to her ear, kissing behind it. He pulled back some, his eyes growing a little wide when she gave a loud moan. She bit down on her lip after she did, her eyes wide. Rio blinked at her before he started chuckling, kissing her where he had before and earning the same reaction.

"I found a weak spot~" he purred. Tey tugged on her wrists, trying to get free so she could hit him. He smirked and kissed her again, sliding his hand around her waist so it rested on her lower back. He arched her back more as he pressed against, making her yelp. He pressed his lips against her throat to calm her down as he pushed harder, getting her used to feel of it. He released her hands, and they went right to his shoulders, her nails digging into them. Rio gave out a low groan against Tey's skin, sending tingles throughout her entire body. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. She looked back up at him, her face flushed, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over. He gave her a small smile before planting a kiss on her forehead, pressing his hand more against her back as he pressed into her. Her back arched immediately, and her nails dug more in his skin. Rio grit his teeth together as he pushed more past her folds. Tey wrapped her legs around his waist as she hid her face against his neck, her nails clawing over his back. He let out another groan, pushing forward and moving the rest of his shaft inside of her. She let out a sharp cry, throwing her head back and bucking her hips against his. Rio stroked her sides, trying to calm her down.

"Just relax," he whispered against her throat, sending shivers down her spine. She continued clinging to him, though she gave a short nod, biting onto her lower lip. He kissed her neck before he pulled his hips back, keeping just the tip of his length in before thrusting forward, soon setting into a steady rhythm. Tey kept her tight hold on him, still keeping a tight clamp on her lower lip, though moans were starting to seep past the barrier. Sure, it had hurt at first, but now it was a pleasurable kind of pain. Rio continued kissing her neck gently, keeping up his pace. When her legs moved tighter around his waist, his pace quickened and became rougher. Tey finally released her teeth from her lip, her head rolling back as her back arched, moans pouring from her throat again. Her backed suddenly arched sharply as she let out a cry off pleasure, making Rio smirk.

"Now that was definitely a weak spot," he growled down at her, a smirk on his face. He found it unbelievable how she was still able to pout, so he thought about teasing a tad by slowing his pace and pressing hard against her weakest point, making her whole body squirm. He nipped the skin of her chest as he pressed against that one spot again, making her cry out again, almost scream. Both of them had their hands all over each other, petting the other's skin as both steadily rose to their individual highs. One of Tey's hand clamped into his hair, and she gave a small tug to it as her walls clamped tighter. Her other hand clamped to his shoulder, her nails digging into it again, and she had her teeth clamped on her lip again. Rio frowned, suddenly pressing against her weak spot again and making her cry out, having her mouth open. He kissed her passionately while the opportunity was there, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her close. Tey's eyes were squeezed shut, but she could a bright light shine behind her eyes again as he back arched sharply against his body, giving in to her second release. Rio gave a groan into the kiss as he felt her body melt like putty in his hands as she started to come down, but he couldn't have that just yet. He smirked some, his lips clasping around one of her nipples again, sucking on the erect rose bud as he pressed into her again, making her scream in pleasure as her hips bucked wildly against his. He teeth tightened on the object in his mouth as his hands pressed flat against her back. Tey felt heat wash throughout her core as she felt his length actually _throb_ as he gave his release. His muscles relaxed soon after, and he released her, pulling out of her and lying next to her. She gave a small whimper when he pulled out before going limp again. He wrapped an arm around her waist again and pulled her close to him, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Whoa…" she breathed, her eyes still somewhat glazed over. Rio chuckled, nuzzling closer to her. Tey blinked some, clearing her eyesight before lookover her shoulder at him.

"Wait…does this mean…we can cuddle now?" she asked, her eyes pleading as she gave that innocent look, though she was still a little breathless. Rio blinked at her before chuckling again, pulling her ever closer against him and yanking the mussed blankets up over the both of them.

"I did say what my policy was," he purred, kissing the spot behind her ear and grinning when she gave a moan. She pouted soon after and smacked his arm lightly, turning around in his arms and cuddling close to him, a small smile on her face.

"You know…I think I love you. Wait…I do," she giggled, nuzzling her face against his chest. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head and petting her hair. He tilted her head up and placed a feather light kiss on her reddened and swollen lips.

"I think I'm starting to feel the same way, Miss Tey."


End file.
